Let Go
by Gishki
Summary: "We're only going to end in tragedy." That one sentence, that simple statement, sounds so final to Katie Gardener. -REDUX-


**I'm disappointed in myself at the moment. Virtual Perfection is sucky, and I have no idea what to do next.**

**I guess my frustration formulated this one-shot automatically. :3**

**Oh yeah, my username's now Gishki. :D**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. ._._**

* * *

Katie was already at camp when the infamous twin pranksters were dragged through a magical fishbowl that protected demigods, and into the dangerous world of gods and goddesses.

Connor was somewhat _shy _when he walked through. It's quite sad, actually. He had no friends before.

And then, the master of pranks appeared behind him. He was all 'holier than thou', prancing through camp like he owned the place. But then of course, no one really owned this junkyard anyway.

The 'junkyard' was a nice place, but it's not like Katie and many others wanted to leave everyone from their lives. The Fates were probably cackling from above (or below) when they were literally yanked out of their definition of 'normal' by a talking goat man.

"Hey Katie." Was the first sentence Travis said to Katie.

In response, she shoved a sandwich in his face.

* * *

"TRAVIS STOLL GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OVER HERE!" Katie screeched as she looked at her weapon.

Travis snickered, then strolled lazily to her cabin.

"Good luck!" Will Solace, a son of Apollo, called after him. He then mumbled, "See ya in the Underworld..."

"That kid's dead." Clarisse la Rue, the ever-so-famous daughter of Ares, commented as she polished her spear. Electricity sparked, frizz ing Drew's hair.

"Like, oh em gee!" Drew screeched and ran to her cabin.

Malcom looked at the screaming Aphrodite child. "It's supposed to be 'Oh my God!'..." He resumed flipping through his abnormally large textbook.

"I'll watch your sword!" Annabeth said, then dumped it in the fire. It slowly melted and the hot liquid spilled everywhere.

Everyone looked at her.

"What?" She asked innocently, "Everyone wanted to do it..."

When the eldest Stoll arrived, a dagger, now pink and decorated with dismembered Hello Kitty serial killer stickers was shoved in his face.

"Explain." Katie snapped. She was most definetly angry. You could see an angry Red Cross etched on her forehead.

"Well, the stickers were pretty cool... And pink is totally your color..." Travis drawled and tried to keep his giggles in.

In her mind, Katie debated whether or not to hit Travis.

'If I hit him, he'll just get revenge but if I don't, then maybe he'll stop!'

Katie pulled a face. "Whatever. Just leave."

"No snarky comments? No punches? Come on Gardener, you can do better than that."

She pushed him out the door and locked it. "Idiot."

* * *

"Silena, can you give me some wise advice today?" Katie asked as she walked through the overly-pink Aphrodite cabin.

"You never ask about my wise words." She responded, looking up from her notebook.

Katie narrowed my eyes and stuck out my tongue.

"Real mature." Silena remarked.

"Just give me some advice!"

"About what?" Silena asked innocently.

"You know what I need help with." The daughter of Demeter snapped.

Silena nodded, then pulled out a chair and sat the other girl down on it.

"Okay. So what's the problem?" She asked, speaking in a seer-ish voice.

"Why does Travis keep messing with me?"

Silena thought for a moment. "It could've been avoided, if you had not smashed a sandwich in his face."

"I was only eight years old! EIGHT." She shoved eight fingers in the older girl's face.

"Well, Hermes' children are known to remember everything they see. And you, Katie, have put a dent in his pride."

"So I have to apologize for smushing food in his face?"

Silena nodded and got up.

* * *

Katie paced around the camp. 'Sorry for breaking your ugly face?' She considered that idea, but then shook her head.

'Hm. Maybe I should lose the ugly face part. Then again, he does deserve it.'

After an hour of thinking, she walked to the place she dreaded the most, and knocked on the door.

Connor answered it. "Whaddya want?"

"I need to talk to Travis."

Connor's eyes widened. It was if he was saying, 'Dang, that girl's nuts.'

Connor put his head back in the doorway. "PERCY. Direct Katie to Travis."

A guy with green eyes and black hair trudged out. "Since when was I your servant?"

"Since you got here. You're still new and unclaimed." Connor pushed both of us in the overly crowded cabin.

"Nice guy, huh?"

Percy snorted. "Yeah right."

Travis was sitting at a desk, which he most likely stole, reading a magazine.

Percy cleared his throat and stalked off somewhere.

"So." He said, not looking up.

After a minute, Katie mumbled, "Sorry."

"For what?" Travis raised an eyebrow.

"For smashing a sandwich in your face." With that all done, she walked away.

* * *

Three years later, Katie found herself dating Travis Stoll. Against all odds, they were in love. Then again, maybe Aphrodite bribed the Fates, but whatever...

At arts and crafts, Travis asked his girlfriend to meet him at the lake. She responded with a nod, then continued with her project.

She was making a shrine dedicated to her mother. She planned for it to be decked out with exotic plants and the whole 'shabam'.

Later, after lunch, she ventured out into the wilderness known as 'outside'. In a matter of minutes, she arrived at her intended destination.

The lake was exceptionally clean, thanks to the water nymphs. Some of them were breaking the surface of the water and waving at the daughter of Demeter.

Nymphs were especially kind to the children of Demeter and Poseidon, as they were both closely linked.

Travis looked up from his book and smiled. "Hey,"

She waved timidly. "Hey."

He chuckled, then patted the spot next to him.

Katie sat down, and squirmed for a bit. The wood on the pier was really wet. It felt like sitting on pudding.

Travis laughed, then took out a towel. "Here."

Katie half-hugged him and sat down promptly. This time, her toosh would be warm and dry.

"So, did you hear about Percy and Annabeth?" Travis asked, breaking the silence.

Katie snorted. "The question should be 'Did you not hear about Percy and Annabeth'."

Travis laughed. "Yeah..."

They stayed silent for awhile.

"Did you notice that you have a scar right there?" Travis's finger was resting on the back of Katie's neck.

"Yes. I got it when a dracanae fired a few arrows. I was lucky enough to get hit." Katie winced at the memory.

Travis removed his hand. He looked out at the water. He looked like he was thinking about something he found important. After two minutes, he spoke.

"If I were to die, would you care?"

This caught Katie off guard. This was a mondo, super serious question.

"Yes, I would." She answered quietly.

Travis looked at her. Katie could tell through his eyes he didn't believe her.

"No you wouldn't." He got up, and closed his book. He started to walk away.

"Travis!" She called after him. She grabbed his leg, but he shook her off harshly.

"TRAVIS!"

He didn't look back.

* * *

The next day, Katie was an emotional wreck. She didn't get out of bed untitled he last minute. Her usual combed and shiny hair was frizzy and drab now.

Silena took notice and combed the younger girl's hair.

'More drama...' Silena rolled her eyes. Yeah, yeah, she was supposed to like romance, but this was too much.

At breakfast, Travis refused to even look at the Demeter table. Katie allowed one tear to fall. After all, her mother said, "Only waste three tears for a boy. When you've wasted three, it's time to move on."

Her whole life she abided by that.

At archery, she smiled at him, but he just looked away. I hung my head and yet another tear fell on the ground.

She attempted to shoot an arrow, but it missed and hit Chiron's butt.

"Sorry..." Katie groaned. She hated archery.

Before, Travis would out his arm on hers and guide her, but today they were as far apart as the North and South Pole.

He narrowed his eyes and went behind some bushes to pull out the arrow. However, he wasn't that angry.

'Just be patient...' He thought to himself.

Despite what happened before, at the campfire, she sat next to him. She decided that this was it. The make or break.

"Travis-"

He gave her a hard look and moved his gaze towards the fire. It turned an ugly shade of brown, and the singing stopped immediately.

Several fingers were pointed and whispers were heard all around Travis and Katie.

"Travis never looked so depressed!" Will said, surprised.

"Looks like heartbreak." Nyssa had a grim look on her face.

"You could say that again." Percy agreed.

"OI. BUTTCHEEKS. Why did you make the fire go all brown?" Nico complained.

Will and Nyssa had to hold in their laughter. However, they were still rolling on the ground, looking like idiots.

Thalia smacked him in the face and watched the drama going down between Travis and Katie.

"Why don't you believe me?" Katie was on the verge of tears, once again.

"We're only going to end in tragedy, Katie. Just stay away from me." And with that, he made the fire go out.

"IT'S SO BLACK." Will wailed.

"HOW RACIST." Connor yelled.

"Idiocy." Annabeth stalked off to her cabin.

By now, all the attention was either on the confused daughter of Demeter or Travis' retreating figure.

Katie laughed nervously, cleared her throat, and walked to her cabin.

* * *

A single tear fell from her eyes as Katie slept in her bed. It went unnoticed, but a significant change happened. She no longer looked burdened. Her face was almost peaceful now. Katie Gardener learned one of the hard lessons of life.

How to let go.

* * *

**So, how was it? Good? Bad? So-so? Tell me in a review! :)**


End file.
